Attraction
by Anne Finch
Summary: Samuel decides to move back to Montana. He starts working in the local hospital and finds someone unexpected. Emma is a new wolf with exceptional control. What happens when they meet? Sam & OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC and the plot. All the rest belongs to the talented Ms. Patricia Briggs and the amazing world of the Mercy Thompson Series!

* * *

**Attraction**

**Chapter one**

**

* * *

**

Samuel Cornick walked into the ER while he pulled on his white lab coat. He had decided that it was time to move back to Aspen Creek. He always had found it hard to be far from his father and brother for very long. Lately he had been feeling the call to come home.

"Good Morning, Dr. Cornick." greeted a woman dressed in royal blue scrubs. _Nadine_, Sam reminded himself, she had been working at the hospital for many years.

"Good Morning, Nadine. Anything good this morning?"

"No, it's been pretty slow. Emma is in seven with our most recent."

Sam nodded, picking up the chart and heading to room seven. He missed this small hospital more than he wanted to admit. The chart in his hand said that the patient was an adult male, age thirty-seven, with a possible broken radial. However, when he walked into the room the first thing that he noticed was not the man's swollen and discolored arm, it wasn't even the patient himself that he noticed. The first thing he noticed was Emma. _Werewolf_ his nose told him.

"here's the doctor now," he was saying, attempting to calm the man down, "See, I told you he'd be here in no time."

Sam pushed his curiosity for this woman to the side and forced himself to focus on the task in front of him—examine the affected limb, order an x-ray, order pain medication. If Emma had noticed that he was also a werewolf she didn't show any signs of it.

As he left the room behind Emma, he caught another whiff. He watched as she entered his orders into the computer and then went to the medication room to get the patients pain pills. He followed her into the med room, closing the door behind him. He had no idea what had come over him, but he had this overwhelming urge to know her, to be near her.

"How long?" he asked in a whisper as he stepped closer, his wolf was stirring below the surface and he wasn't sure why. It had been a very long time since he'd had any reaction to being in a hospital. However, he wasn't sure that he was having a reaction to the hospital at all.

"What do you mean?" she asked, either trying to feign innocence or ignorance.

He allowed for a little of his dominant power to trickle out into the room surrounding them. "How long have you been a werewolf?" he asked, this time a little louder than his first inquiry.

Her eyes instantly dropped and his wolf grew unhappy with the fact that they were intimidating her. "A little under a year," she answered, staring at her clean, white sneakers.

"You aren't a part of the pack," he stated, "Under a year?" He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she had been changed less than a year ago, yet she had enough control to work in the emergency room.

"No, I'm not. Bran has allowed me to remain on my own as long as I remain controlled."

"Da knows?" he interrupted.

"And, yes," she continued, "about eight months ago it happened."

Samuel found himself fascinated with Emma. She was strong and well controlled. How she had managed to convince his father of letting her remain a lone wolf was beyond him.

"I'm sorry," she said from her place near the medication dispenser, "but I really need to get Mr. Jackson his medication before x-ray comes to pick him up. Otherwise he isn't going to be a very happy camper." With that she stepped around him and left the room.

The remainder of the day went by quickly. Sam ended up having to cast Mr. Jackson's arm, it had indeed been broken. But Nadine had been the nurse to help him do it. He only caught glimpses of Emma for the rest of the shift. He never got a chance to talk with her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC and the plot. All the rest belongs to the talented Ms. Patricia Briggs and the amazing world of the Mercy Thompson Series!

* * *

**Attraction**

**Chapter two**

**

* * *

**

**E**mma mentally shook herself as she turned the key in her car's ignition. She had wanted to talk to Samuel again before she left, but her day had been busy and she hadn't gotten the chance to. She felt very drawn to him, almost as if he were someone that she already knew, and knew well.

_Da_, he had said. Was Bran his father? She had met Bran's other son, Charles, and she vaguely remembered them mentioning another son, but she hadn't given him much thought.

She knew it was unusual for a new wolf to have control like she did, Bran had told her as much. She knew that was the only reason that he allowed her to remain on her own. If she struggled with control he would force her to join the pack. If that didn't work, well the only option was elimination.

She pulled into her parking spot as her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, "Hello?"

"Emma?" asked a deep male voice on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Samuel Cornick, from the hospital."

"Hi," she replied and didn't continue.

"I know this is strange, and I apologize for getting your number without asking, but I meant to catch you before you left the hospital."

"Okay," she said patiently.

"I was wondering," Samuel continued, "if you'd like to have dinner."

"Tonight?"

"If you don't have plans already. Or another night if that works better for you."

Emma thought for a few moments. Although she knew in the end what her answer would be. "Yes, tonight is good. What time?"

"Can I pick you up in an hour?"

Emma agreed and gave him directions before hanging up and rushing to the shower. She pulled on jeans and a light sweater, then braided her damp hair and let it rest over her left shoulder.

Samuel pulled up to Emma's apartment building and cut the engine off. Taking a deep breath he urged his wolf to settle. He had thrown on a pair of dark jeans and a button down oxford shirt—something that could pass for casual or slightly dressier so that Emma would feel comfortable in what ever she chose to wear.

As he opened the car door he saw her making her way towards the car.

"I heard you pull up," she stated as he opened the passenger door for her.

"So, I was thinking of this little Italian place, do you mind?"

"Not at all, I love Italian."

As they sipped wine they shared some small talk. She told him about her hobbies and interests, and he told her about living in Texas. It was easy and light, but soon they grew quiet.

"How did it happen?" Samuel asked, quietly.

Emma grew even more silent and fixed her eyes to her plate.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I shouldn't have asked." Samuel cursed himself for his lack of tact.

"No, it's okay." she responded, before taking a deep breath. "I was working in the ER when they brought in some guys who were involved in a car crash. One of the guys I knew, he was a friend of mine. He wasn't doing so well, really anxious. He went a little crazy and bolted from the room. I chased after him, following him down the hall and into an isolated area of the hospital. It wasn't my smartest idea, I know that now.

Anyway, we ended up in this isolated are and I remember thinking that the cuts on his face looked different somehow, almost as if they weren't as bad as they had been. And his eyes, they were and eerie blue color rather than their normal honey brown/ it was as I was noticing his eyes that he lunged at me.

I don't remember much of the attack, but I remember waking up at Bran's house. Although, at the time I didn't know that it was his house, or even who _he_ was. My friend was sitting beside me when I came to and he and Bran helped me through those first few weeks and my first change. I'm not sure what they told the hospital, but, thankfully, I still had a job when I recovered."

Samuel took a few moments to mull over her story. "How did you control your urge to eat your patients?"

"It was a little difficult at first, but with Bran and Charles coaching me I was able to get past it in a couple of weeks."

Sam was impressed, a few months a wold and she was back in the hospital working—and in the emergency room no less—with all the blood and gore and she was completely under control.

"How did it happen to you?" she asked. She had never been brave enough to ask about anyone elses experience, but since he had asked first, she felt it was only fair.

"I was force changed by my father's mother and her 'pet' werewolf." he answered, and then added, "Bran is my father."

Emma's eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of hi eyes, which had lightened. His wolf had grown restless at the thought of her being attacked, but it was starting to settle down. He felt like a new wolf with all the effort that he was exerting to remain fully in control.

Their food came and conversation turned light again.

Emma had enjoyed dinner with Samuel. Conversation was easy, but she still felt oddly drawn to him. She didn't know who she could ask about it, especially since discovering that her two informants were close relatives of his. She decided that Bran would be the best person to talk to . He may be Samuel's father, but she had a feeling that she could talk to him in confidence. Not to mention that he had no way of knowing that she was talking about Samuel.

The next afternoon she found herself at Bran's front door. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door and stepping back. Bran answered the door promptly.

"Emma, come in," he dais as he stepped aside. He had a knowing look on his face and she wondered if he could somehow read why she was there. "I trust you have some questions, yes?"

"I... yeah, I have some questions."

"Come in, have some tea." he called as he led the way to the kitchen.

Bran set two mugs of tea on the kitchen table and pulled out the chair opposite of the one Emma had chosen. "So, my dear, what are your questions?"

Emma began to explain the feeling that she had gotten around Samuel, she was very careful, however, not to mention his name. "It made my wolf feel strange. It was almost as if she were trying to get out to see him or something."

Bran simply smiled at her, "I see."

"Well?" she asked, exasperated.

"Well, it sounds like your wolf has found someone that it is interested in. Someone that she deems worthy of being your mate."

"Mate? Oh, no. No. I barely even know Samuel how can she want to be his mate?"

"Samuel?" Bran mused.

Emma's cheeks reddened, "Yes," she answered meekly.

Bran chuckled, "I must confess, my son has already spoken to me confessing similar feelings."

Emma continued to stare at her cup of tea silently.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Emma. Some people search for many years to find a mate, and some don't find one even then. Consider yourself lucky. My son is a good man, and i'm not just saying that because he is my son."

"What does this mean?"

"Well, it means that you should probably call Samuel. Your wolves seem to be attracted to each other, now you have to see if you and he are attracted to each other as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC and the plot. All the rest belongs to the talented Ms. Patricia Briggs and the amazing world of the Mercy Thompson Series!

* * *

**Attraction**

**Chapter three**

**

* * *

**

**E**mma smiled at the man standing beside her. He was as gorgeous as he was the first time she had seen him at the hospital. The way his ashen colored hair fell into his eyes and his custom tux ung fittedly yo his body.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Samuel Cornick. You may kiss your bride."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
